


The Johnlock Hug, no. 2

by animecheese



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pancakes, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animecheese/pseuds/animecheese
Summary: This is mainly about John and Sherlock, with a side of Mystrade.





	1. The Johnlock Hug, no. 2

John's POV~

Sherlock is in a strange mood, I can tell. It's not intuition though, it's more a kind of empathy for a great friend.

"John, will you pass me a pen?" Sherlock mumbles distracted by whatever he is currently doing on my laptop. I sigh and get up from my chair to grab a pen from the desk and pass it to Sherlock, who is splayed right across the couch staring up at me. His eyes are quite adorable in this moment, he looks like a puppy asking for a treat. "Thanks," Sherlock mumbles shyly. I nod and turn around but seriously? I know that he's in an odd mood but this is too much! As I sit down in my chair again, I decide to inquire directly, "are you okay Sherlock?"

There's a long silence before it's interrupted by Rosie. "I'll check her," I say calmly while eying Sherlock as I get up and walk to the kitchen to check her cot. I leave to the bathroom to change her nappy while the rest of the house remains quiet. 'What's up with him?' Mary's voice asks, it's just appears in my mind. I thought she'd left my mind alone after the night when Sherlock hugged me, but she hasn't left. I want, no I need for her to leave me alone. 'I bet he's having problems with the dominatrix. He really loves her, don't you think?' Mary taunts in a teasing tone. "Yes! Now leave me alone." I accidentally yell out loud.

She's gone by the time I've finished cleaning up Rosie. I open the bathroom door on my way out to find myself nose-to-nose with Sherlock. My eyes widen and he steps back and mumbles a quiet 'sorry'. I furrow my brows and nod in a strange acceptance of the confusion. Rosie is now wriggling in my arms so I move a few steps into the kitchen to put her in her cot.

I turn to Sherlock, "what is up with you?" I say not so softly. "Uh, John I think you should know now, there's something I can't keep in for another year, or even years. I hope you'll forgive me." Sherlock steps over to me and cups one of his hands around my cheek and the other is slipped around my waist. He pulls me in while I'm frozen in shock and places a kiss on my lips, pulling back and staring into my eyes. I'm sent into a daze and my head is whirling. I try to calm myself down while Sherlock steps back, I find myself missing his warmth. 

Damn Sherlock! What the hell was that! I grab hold of the counter and the bench to steady myself why I try and process the flood of emotions and explanations that come to my head. Was it an experiment? No. He's not heartless, I at least know that. Sherlock, he likes me? "I.." Sherlock looks guilty, "I'm so sorry." He regrets it? Was it my reaction? I don't trust myself to speak right now.

"The woman?" John questions. "I don't love the woman John!" Sherlock Holmes sound frustrated. Wait. Love? Did he just? "Sherlock," my voice is shaky, "you don't mean?" I pull my head up to gage his response. "I love you John," Sherlock says firmly. But he wouldn't do this? He doesn't know my reaction unless- he knows what I've felt. This whole time he's had too! I'm in hysterics at this point, "I hurt you, oh God Sherlock!" I feel so guilty. "Don't worry about it," Sherlock is accomodating. "No, I hurt you, I am so sorry," I look back up and into his eyes. Tears are flooding both of our sets of eyes and I can't contain myself, I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist, nuzzling my head into his chest as I let out violent sobs. "It's okay now John, I forgive you, we're okay."

Sherlock has been so kind from the start, despite his arrogance, he's been a really good man. "I love you too Sherlock." Sherlock's grip tightens around me at this and my crying has calmed to a couple tears.


	2. Mystrade Confirmed, no. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll be continuing this fic, I didn't intend to write this chapter, it just sort of happened.

John's POV~

When I wake up groggily and turn my head up and to my alarm clock it reads 1:00pm. I've slept in! I've slept... for so much longer than usual! I feel so... tired. Unfortunately my body is accustomed to running on very little sleep, and it had been worse since Mary passed, I'd fall asleep after running out of energy from crying or from the almost unbearable warmth of my room and blankets.

Despite my current 'in-desperate-need-of-a-shower-and-tea' state, I'm filled with dopamine as I recall the events of late night, well, after the initial shock and guilt, I do relish having Sherlock in my life.

My stomach growls and I look for a glass of water around my room as I feel thirsty as well. None. That's just great! I hobble down the stairs to find my nose flooded with the smell of pancakes. I do love pancakes but I've never seen Sherlock eat then, let alone make them.

As I walk through the doorframe to the kitchen I'm greeted by a sight, and I mean a sight. "Oh my god," I sigh in astonishment. Sherlock is wearing a pink, ruffly apron! It's quite short and barely covers more than a third of his suit pants, but it's oddly endearing. "Hmm?" Sherlock questions without turning his attention away form the task at hand. "What are you wearing?" I guess direct will always be the approach to take when it comes to Sherlock.

"Oh, this? It was my Mother's," he replies but I'm still lost. "Okay, um w-" I'm interrupted as Sherlock holds a plate out to me with a display worthy of the name. It's a stack of four pancakes with cream drizzled, just the right amount of icing sugar sprinkled on top, and a bunch of blueberries and raspberries in the centre.

"Wow." I say, again in astonishment, "it's magnificent." "Glad you like the presentation now give it a try, Mycroft's recipe better be up to par," he mentioned something about Mycroft but I'm stuck gorging on a bite of these mouth watering pancakes. I hum in contentment and then it hits me, Mycroft's recipe? I burst out laughing, "Oh my god that's just comedic!"

"What? Not the pancakes, surely," Sherlock furrows his brows and turns to face me while he leaves his own pancake unattended. "No, Mycroft's recipe. Though to be fair, this is heavenly," I take another mouthful and to my surprise, Sherlock turns back without saying a word.

"Thank you my pancake making detective!" I almost sing and wrap my arms around his waist while he finishes cooking his pancakes. "John I want to ask you something." I let go of his waist and move back as he turns to face me. "I would like to skip the speech because I'm pretty sure you don't need extra buttering up, by the way I love you," Sherlock winks just like the time he did in the morgue at Barts when we first met and I can't help but smile, "John Hamish Watson will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, I'd love to Sherlock." I walk slowly to him, as he does the same, and bring one of my hands into to his curly locks. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me so close that I can hear his heartbeat through the thin fabric of his button up. Sherlock places his lips on mine and ours move in a steady rhythm. I slide my tongue along the entrance of Sherlock's mouth and he obliges, allowing me access. As our tongues rub together I turn to lightly push Sherlock against the counter when the door to the kitchen is flung open to reveal... Greg, of course! A case maybe?

"Oh, I knew it! Ha- ha!" Greg slowly loses enthusiasm and seems to remember common curtesy as a virtue, "Uh, I'm sorry, I could come back later?" "Greg it's fine, what is it?" Sherlock inserts into the conversation and I stand still in the middle like a barrier of friendly conversation. Instead of explaining, Greg walks over to Sherlock and hands him a letter, previously hidden inside his coat pocket. "It's from Mycroft." Greg mentions as Sherlock rips open the envelope, only to pause at Greg's comment. "You're kidding." Sherlock looks devastated and I just watch like a cinema, but further concerned than a normal viewer. "What?" Greg questions in an oblivious tone. I think I've figured it out-

"You're shagging Mycroft," Sherlock says in a dead tone, I can't tell if he's angry, serious or anything else at this point, "that's why he sent you and not one of his minions, convenience." Sherlock spat that word like it was less than the ground that Moriarty had walked on. I cannot figure out what to do so I shift awkwardly and keep the shocked look on my face. Greg is fully red at this point, "well... since you put it that way, yeah." My look turns from shocked to a sassy version of shocked.

"I trust you'll take care of him like you said," Sherlock seems to be looking out for his brother? There could be an alternative motive. "My word, Sherlock, I won't want to hurt him, and I'll keep him out of too much trouble," Greg is slightly teasing now but he's always been a good man, Greg and Mycroft in a relationship is something I couldn't have anticipated, but neither was Sherlock and I. "Well, I'd better be off," Greg turns to leave and I bid him farewell, while Sherlock eats his probably cold pancakes indifferently.


	3. Planning Time, no. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good balance of Johnlock and Mystrade, if that's your thing, 'domestic bliss'.

10am, Thursday~

"Greetings brother mine,

I am to send you this message in lieu of a visit. I am to invite you to a lunch being held at our parents house on Saturday at 12 pm. They insinuated to me that you should bring a guest, I'll be doing the same. I don't think I'll need to be telling you to dress formally, as you dress appropriately most of the time. Might I add, this lunch is compulsory.

Have a lovely day,  
MH."

Sherlock sighed at the ridiculousness of Mycroft's letter. "Well. He sounded like a teacher towards the end," John commented uneasily. "Condescending is his default tone, we both know how ridiculous Mycroft can be," Sherlock steadily replied. Sherlock placed the letter on the bench and walked to their living room and John collapsed in his chair.

"Do you plan on going?" John inquired, Sherlock sensing an alternative motive behind his question. "It's compulsory isn't it?" Sherlock smiled warmly, "would you like to come with me?" John furrowed his brows, ah so that wasn't the motive, "yeah but Sherlock, what is it for?" "You'll have to wait and see," Sherlock teased mischievously, winking and jumping up to put his empty plate in the sink.

After hearing that Sherlock had gone to his room, John decided to try and pick what the event was for by reading the letter properly this time. "Haha!" John laughed quite loudly and Sherlock's door flew open making John fly back from the note, literally falling on the floor. Sherlock raised his eyebrows and walked over to John to help him out, "are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine," John rubbed his head and winced in pain.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and moved to lead John to the couch in his arms, "Doctor Watson, how did you manage this," he chuckled. "Put me down Sherlock," John commanded and Sherlock complied, "thank you." Sherlock went into the kitchen and grabbed a warm, damp cloth and some pain medicine. He brought it to John carefully and John beamed in surprise, accepting the keys to his minor recovery.

Sherlock waltz over to his chair and steepled his fingers under his chin in unsuccessful thought. "This-"

\------------------•

"Lunch is going to be terrible, Gregory." Mycroft stacked many piles of paper into the top drawer of his desk while Lestrade stood there baffled. "I'm sure it'll be fine, John will keep Sherlock from havoc and your parents are are great cooks, what could go wrong?" Lestrade was trying to comfort Mycroft, so Mycroft tried not to resist, "you've got more work to do with my brother." Mycroft shooed Greg out of his office with a good day and his full name.

10pm~  
Lestrade pulled Mycroft into his lap and slowly undid the buttons of Mycroft's waistcoat from top to bottom. Although Greg was thoroughly focused on the task at hand, Mycroft wanted his attention elsewhere. "Gregory, stop teasing me." "Oh, I didn't realise. That makes it all the more fun Mycroft," he gazes right into Mycroft's eyes which mirror his, filled with lust. Greg grabs the back of Mycroft's neck tightly and pulls him downwards.

\------------------•

"Ugh!" Sherlock grunts in frustration, "John, the microwave is stuffing up again!" John walks warily into the kitchen and examines the microwave with a self-assured look and a keen eye, "Sherlock, you just have to press defrost." Sherlock huffs and John pulls him into a warm hug.

Sherlock pulls out of the hug after a minute or two and walks to the couch, lying on it face down with his legs hanging over the edge. "Do we need milk?" John asks from the kitchen. "Mmm," Sherlock fiddles with his dressing gown and walks back to the kitchen. John is looking through the fridge when Sherlock grabs him by the waist and pushes him against the counter.

John sighs calmly, "oh well, who needs milk anyway?" They both smirk as their lips collide in a hungry frenzy.

\------------------•

"I'm starving," Greg complains as Mycroft redoes the buttons of his waistcoat- still flushed. "I cannot do that again, Detective Inspector." "Agreed, I'm buggered." "Ever so outright, it's one of your finest traits," Mycroft smiles and Lestrade walks past Mycroft and to his kitchen to cook them a small meal.

"Ready for tomorrow?" "The lunch is the least of my worries, MI6 is persistent in using Sherlock for a mission that I cannot allow, it's most certainly not the first time they've demanded him." Lestrade and Mycroft sit in the dimly lit kitchen, China plates and pancakes in their stomachs, with unappealing small talk and something akin to friendship as they fall asleep sitting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I view my writing as appalling but I'd like to improve, please comment any feedback, I'd be ever so grateful.


End file.
